Anime Store
by Kage Kancho
Summary: Miscelanious collection of the oddities that our beloved anime characters host. Read and laugh your ass off. Challenge inside.


_Author's Note: This is just a fun, no-plot thing that I wanted to post. It's hilarious, though. This is a "Magazine ad" with objects/clothing articles from different Animes and Mangas. If you can tell me who 90 of these items belong to, I'll write a fanfic (1-2 chapters) with your character and your pairing. Be sure to tell me name, attitude, maybe past, and pairing, if you want the story. Oh, and just to tell you, I don't know Naruto._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME! NONE OF THE ARTICLES, THE PEOPLE THEY BELONG TO, NOTHING! Oh and this is not meant to offend anyone, ok?_

Anime Store:

New! ½ Spandex, ½ Denim blue jeans!

They're almost indestructible, except on the knees and the ankle hems, and they'll NEVER FALL DOWN/BE DESTROYED!

Disappear/Appear Cloak!

Pitch black with a white scarf. You can throw it off and when you want it back, it will appear on you! It's ankle-length and will never be torn/burned/ripped/hurt in any way!

Self-Healing, Self-Cleaning Kendo Uniform!

Mellow yellow, white under-outfit. Can be drenched in blood, ripped up, and almost destroyed, and give it two hours, it'll be as good as new! Without even a wash!

Blue All-Purpose-fit!

Blue one-piece-something, so horrible it can be worn for anything without looking any worse!

Sano-copy Cloak!

Augments fighting skills, white two-piece with Japanese characters on the back. Cheap imitation of Sagara Sanosuke's "Aku" outfit.

Crimson Parachute Pants!

Beautiful parachute pants with crimson haori, indestructible, especially invulnerable to fire.

Skirt-Type Pants!

Many folds, resembling pants, OK for girls and womanly boys! You won't be shunned so long as you can show that they are pants!

Pink Boys' School Uniform!

Very stylish, can make even a nerd look good! Hot pink, draws attention, but not in a bad way!

Water- (and everything else) proof Hair Gel!

Will stay through EVERYTHING (including explosions, floods, and fires, not to mention meetings with the pavement)! Even gives a free green sheen!

Windy Hair Gel!

Variation of above gel, simply altered to let hair blow in the wind and not show ANY proof of wearing the gel! (No sheen color)

Vampire Cloak!

Flutters in the wind, perfect for blending into the shadows, custom-fit. Can produce rose petals to blow in the wind for a dramatic exit.

Clogs!

You can do anything in these babies! Brown, go good with orange, can be worn in the house, wonderful for cooking!

Fluffy Blanket!

Perfect for shoulder carrying, doubles as armor, can even stop arrows! Portable sleeping bag, too!

Fighting Slippers!

Protect your feet while stepping on anything! You can step on broken glass and you won't feel a thing!

Royal Mens' Hairbrush!

Keeps hair long and silky! Wonderful hairstyle keeper, especially for those with long, glossy hair.

Fantasy Mirror!

Look into this and you'll see anyone with another copy of the mirror. You can even talk to them!

Exploding Shirt!

Got a good chest? Want to show it off? Well, here's a chance! Explodes at any violent movement or explosion to give sneak peeks!

Blowup Hat!

VERY SPORTY! Held onto your head by a band of pink spandex, the rest of the blue, balloon-shaped hat is filled with hot air—just like the recipient's head! Monogrammed with Jr., it's a great gag gift!

Giant Feather!

Shrink it! (3 in) Grow it! (8 ft) All with a thought! You can even fly on it, it can hold unlimited weight!

Forest Green Cloak!

Deep green, flowing. Perfect for a change of pace from the aforementioned vampire cloak, it's very graceful! When extended fully, there's a material arc length of 6 ft!

Growing Kantana!

Seemingly made of living metal, it reappears even when it's been broken! Never lose your Kantana to violent fighting again!

Lash Super-Extending Mascara!

Guaranteed to lengthen lashes by 150. For girls and boys.

Boys' Lip Gloss!

Makes luscious lips that add tone to your character without even being consciously noticed. Girls won't know what hit them!

_Author's note: Okay so that's all I've got at the moment. If you have any ideas for what I should do next time, please tell me! Oh and this overrides everything: Even if you don't know any of these, I'll write the ff if you know what baga means. Pronounced (Bah-gah), don't ask. So REVIEW please! And don't forget the profile of your character!_


End file.
